Various types of handheld device controllers exist, including handheld video game controllers. Game controllers are devices used with video game and/or entertainment systems to enable users to provide input, which may include controlling a character in a game, selecting audio and/or video content, and/or controlling other aspects related to the systems. A game controller may include one or more thumbsticks, which are stick-shaped user input interface features that are positioned and shaped to be manipulated by a thumb of a user, although a thumbstick can be manipulated by other fingers. A thumbstick is actuatable by the user to provide input for a variety of game functions. Examples of game controllers having thumbsticks include various types of Microsoft® Xbox® controllers developed by Microsoft Corporation of Redmond, Wash., United States, and the PlayStation® DualShock® 3 and 4 controllers, developed by Sony Computer Entertainment, Inc., of Tokyo, Japan.
Different users have different preferences in what they consider to be the “best” tension for a thumbstick on a game controller. A thumbstick with higher tension provides greater resistance to being tilted by a user's finger relative to a thumbstick with lesser tension.